Her Sacrifice
by glassfox222
Summary: A man is dead. Her sister is on trial. What can be done to save someone so precious to her? Hinata stands facing the Kazekage and the Suna council.
1. Chapter 1

This story is rated M for future lemons.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hiashi stood doing everything in his power to not display the fear he felt. They stood before the Kazekage and his council. The kage's green eyes were filled with anger. A matching pair of those eye glared at them before the blond woman stood and addressed the Hyuga. "Do you know why you are standing before the council of Suna?"

"I believe it is in regard to the death of one of your chunin in a bar fight from last night." Hiashi voice carried throughout the large room.

"Yorin was the name of the man your daughter killed, Lord Hyuga as you well know. She killed him in front of a dozen witnesses. Are you trying to start a war?" The woman had venom in her tone.

"Lord Kazekage, my family and I traveled here to do personal business and trade investments. As you know given the three days we spent discussing it in your office and the documents that we signed on them." Hiashi looked over at the red haired man who gave the smallest of nods. "It was never our intent to harm anyone. The Hidden Leaf and Hokage are not part of this business. We do not want a war. My daughter is young and I do not believe she intended to kill this Yorin. It was a fight that got out of control."

"Your daughter is a ninja, a chunin, we know she knows the difference between what is and is not a killing blow. When questioned as to why the fight started all Hanabi would only say is he's just like all the other men. We do believe however that this crime was committed only by your family. It is your family that will have to make retribution for the life it took." The voice was low and calm but the words stole the breath of the white eyed people who stood before him.

"Daughter did this man try to lay a hand on you? Was he trying to force himself?" The white eyed man turned to his youngest.

"Do you really believe we would bring you here if there was the slightest possibility that occurred? We have several eye witness testimony that they were sitting across from each other in a booth. I have them here if you need to see them Lord Hyuga. He did not touch her. If he said anything to her that she didn't like she could have just left. The reports also state that Hanabi was the one who came across the table to attack Yorin." The cold green eyes turned to stare at the young ninja. The girl was determinedly staring down at her sandals. "Your family owes Suna a life. The life you stole from us was from a noble Suna clan. He was a chunin and my assistant. That makes your debt a very large one." The Kazekage stood and walked around the table. He stopped a few feet away from the white eyed man. Tendrils of sand floated around him. "We have the right to call for the life of his murder, Hyuga Hanabi to pay the debt."

"Please not my daughter." The room was stunned by the amount of emotion in the older man's voice. "She is just a child."

"Your daughter is sixteen year old, who has murdered a man. That hardly makes her a child in anyone's eyes. Though we may accept another life if it is of the equal value." Hiashi's hands shook. He looked up into the cold faces around the silent room. He knew they were asking for his life. He clenched and unclenched his shaking hands. The war had already cost his family the life of his nephew. He could not bear to watch his youngest child die as well. He cleared his throat to try and find his voice once more.

"I…"

"Kazekage sama." The gentle voice behind Hiashi cut in. All eyes watched as the small woman stepped in front of her father. She walked till she was a couple feet before the Kazekage. The tip of her tongue moistened her dry lips. "I am Hyuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuga clan. I am a jonin of the hidden leaf. I offer my life in retribution for the death of Yorin." She fell to her knees and bowed her head before the Kazekage. Long blue black hair fell around hiding her face from view. In the shock no one seemed able to speak. Minutes passed before the silence was broken by an anguished cry.

"Hinata stop." Her father made a move to come forward but was stopped the armed of the other two Hyuga guardsman.

"I have made Suna my offer. A life for a life do you accept?" Hinata could not hide the fear in her voice. The Kazekage stared down at the small woman. She could hear the sound of the sand swirling around her.

"Suna accepts your offer." The voice was emotionless but not cold.

"NO!" Hiashi screamed. He pulled against the arms that held him. He looked over to the young kage. "Kazekage sama you cannot let her do this. Please." The older man stared at the red head before him. He watched in horror as the sand gathered around the neck of his shy daughter.

"This day we take payment for a life of a citizen of Suna unjustly taken. Today Hyuga Hinata of the leaf village dies." The room went deathly silent. Gaara held up his hand. Sand tightened around the pale white throat. The small sound of metal hitting stone filled the ears of all who filled the large chamber.

888888888888

For those of you who might know, I've already got a couple of fanfics in the works. This however was taking over my brain and I couldn't get any work on them done.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The red haired man bent before the pale figure. He took her trembling hands into his. "Rise now Hinata ninja of Suna." He helped her rise. Slowly he walked behind her. She felt him slip something around her neck and he tied it into place.

"Kazekage sama what are you doing?" One of the old councilmen cried out.

"I am taking payment for a debt that is owed our lands. Suna lost many of its ninja during the war. We lost one more a yesterday. The death of this woman will not bring him back. She can however serve in his place. Suna will not be weakened by Yorins death this way." The red haired man turned back to the group of stunned Hyuga. "You are to leave this land now. I will tell your Hokage of what transpired here. I will tell her that Hinata sama is no longer of the leaf. I will also tell her that no other Hyuga from the leaf is to come into Suna unless given permission from the Kazekage. Guards!" Several anbu appear. "Escort the Hyuga of the leaf out of the desert. Oh and Hyuga if you try to return or if she tries to run I will take her head." The shinobi around him nod before forcing the Hyuga forward. "Council you are dismissed."

Hinata slowly looked down at the forehead protector that was now tied around her neck. The swirl of the leaf replaced by the alien looking rectangular blob and smaller one above it.

"You will be staying at the Kazekage mansion until a suitable apartment can be found for you." She turned pale lavender eyes up to meet the hard green ones. "Tomorrow you will go to my office by seven in the morning. Temari." He turned to the blond who was now at his side. "You will train her on her duties as the assistant to the Kage."

"Gaara san do you really intend to have this outsider privy to the internal affairs of Suna?" The blond asked.

"Yes. Unless you'd like to take back the post and spend all day helping with paperwork and meetings?" Gaara responded. He looked over at his sister who shook her head. "I am not a fool Temari." He whispered to his sister. "She will have access to that which I deem appropriate. Her skills in taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu will be tested and when the time comes I will begin to assign her missions as I would any other of the Suna shinobi." In a louder voice. "Kankuro please escort Miss Hyuga to gather her things and show her to a guest chambers near Temari's. I need to write to the Hokage of our newest citizen. You are all dismissed." The crimson haired man exited the room leaving his two stunned siblings.

"Well I guess we should get going." The man with purple makeup turned to her. He bowed slightly and extended his arm toward the door. Hinata nodded to the man and walked out. They walked in silence back to the hotel that she had stayed at with her family. The pair entered her small room. They looked around. There was no sign of her family. Hinata grabbed her two half packed bags from the floor where she dropped them the night before. She had been packing when news of Hanabi's arrest reached them. Kankuro plopped down on the other bed. After a few minutes he turned to face her. "That was a brave thing you did back there. I got to wonder. Why a beautiful young woman would volunteer to die?" The pale woman stopped on her way into the bathroom.

"I did it to save my family." Her voice was soft but clear. She went in and returned a moment later with an arm full of toiletries.

"I understand that you were trying to save your sister. It's just I'm surprised your father didn't…"

"He was going to. My father loves Hanabi more than anyone else in this world. He is the leader of our clan they need him." Hinata did everything she could to try to keep the emotion from her voice.

"Yeah but if he died then you'd become the leader." The brown eyes were gazing at the dark haired woman in front of him. He was searching for something.

"I was never meant to be the leader of my clan. I have never been strong enough. Hanabi is still too young. That was made evident by what transpired here." Hinata picked up her bags. "I am ready." After returning the key the pair walked toward a large building to the west end of the city.

"What a day. It's still hard to believe that Suna now has its own Hyuga." The man stated. He placed his hands behind his head resting them on his dark cloth. "We'll have to get you some new cloths though. You still look like a Konoha ninja in those black pants and green vest."

"You are probably right. I was not expecting things to end the way they did. I am very lucky to be alive." The brown eyed man turned to her.

"My brother's not the boy who used to take life so easily. He is a wise and fair Kazekage." He shot at her. Pale eyes met angry brown. A blush began to spread across her face.

"I didn't mean to imply that he wasn't a good man. Just that when Suna asked for a life I expected to die. This is not the first time that someone demanded Hyuga blood. The last time it happened my uncle paid the price with his life. Most would answer the death of one of their own with that of another." Her gaze returned to the ground in front of her. Her hair created a curtain between herself and the puppet master.

"Gaara's not like most people. You're right though most would have killed you. I feel he made the right decision though. You're way too pretty to kill." Kankuro smirked as he watched her figure jump slightly. "Also we got a way better end to the deal. Yorik was like a third cousin to the main branch of the Memori clan. He was an okay shinobi with no special skills except getting women into his bed. I'm honestly surprised that he didn't try and seduce you."

"You don't think that he… he tried to seduce Hanabi and that's why she?" Hinata stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Yorik was a womanizer but he didn't like them young and boyish looking. No offense to your sister but she was definitely not his type. Besides she was questioned thoroughly. If he had tried anything why wouldn't she say anything? From what the witnesses say they were at a bar restaurant after a few minutes they started arguing. Next thing you know it was a physical fight. Any idea what it could have been about? When we asked her she just kept yelling he's just like all other men."

"I'm afraid I can't help you. I didn't even know she was to see him outside of the Kazekage's office." Hinata bit her lower lip in contemplation.

"Well this is home." They stopped in front of a large building. It was made out of the same sandy brown stone as most of the buildings in Suna. "I'll give you a tour." They wandered through the house. The kitchen, dining room, library and lounge were on the first floor. The second floor held a bunch of guest quarters. On the third floor they stopped. "This one to the right is mine. The one next to it is Gaara's home office. He tends to bring work home with him. I wouldn't go in there unless invited. The one across from the office is Temari. This is yours." The dark eyed man opened the door on a decent sized room. The walls were red. Black sheets covered the full sized bed in the corner. A dresser and small closet finished the room. "What do you think?" The man asked with a smile.

"It's very red." She replied.

"Yeah Gaara was always big on black and red. We never repainted it after he moved into the kage chambers upstairs. It's almost dinner. Are you coming down?" He asked her with a smile.

"No thank you. Today has been very draining. I would like to take a shower and settle in to my new life." She bit her lip once more.

"Sure thing. Bathrooms last door on your left. I'll be home all night and Temari should be home soon if you need anything." Hinata nodded to him. She watched him walk down the stairs and out of site. Gathering her things she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She sunk to the floor of the shower and began to sob.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to take a moment to thank 1, mbali, and the guest who took the time to review. I appreciate your words of encouragement. They help me to make time to sit down and write the chapters. Also as to the questions of how will team 8 react, why Hanabi did it and more will be revealed in time.

I do not own Naruto

Hinata awoke from her nightmare trembling. It was still dark. She lay back on her bed trying to calm her frantic heart beat but to no avail. The bed beneath her body was too soft. She knew this could not be her own futon. Then the memories of the previous day washed away the bloody ones from her dream. 'That's right. I'm in Suna in the Kazekages home. Hinabi and father are safe. I am lucky to be alive.' Her mind began to wonder to her friends. Tears form in the corner of her eyes. 'I wonder if I will ever see them again. Kiba kun, Shino kun I miss you both so much. Kurenai I wish I could be there to help with Mirai.' A small sigh escaped her lips. 'I don't think I'll be getting any more sleep. Maybe I should get up and get dressed.

Hinata rummaged through her things. Out of habit she pulled out her black attire and green vest of her jonin uniform. She looked down at the cloths in her hands and frowned. These were the clothing of the Leaf Village. 'I am no longer of the leaf though.' She frowned at this thought. She placed the cloths on top of her dresser rummaging in her pack once more. Finally she found a pair of dark blue shorts she wore for training and a black short sleeve shirt. She put them on hating the way they looked. They were too tight for her taste but at least she wouldn't die from the desert heat. She sat on the bed staring out the window. The black was turning into a deep navy blue. A knock at the door drew her from her thoughts.

She opened it to see a wide eyed Temari looking at her. "Can I help you Temari?" Hinata's voice trickled out in the early morning.

"I just came to wake you. I'm used to the leaf representative who needs to be pried from his bed. Since you're already awake we will have time for a quick breakfast before heading to the office for your training." Temari said with a smirk. The bluenette nodded. They walked down to the kitchen. Hinata watched as Temari pulled out eggs. "I forgot the maid doesn't come in till later. We normally don't eat till lunch at the tower. There might be some instant ramen or something." Temari went to put the eggs back into the refrigerator.

"Is there any butter?" A soft voice asked. Green eyes looked for a moment before spotting it in the door.

"Yeah. There is some why?"

"Hand me the eggs and butter. I'll cook." Hinata held out her pale hands. Temari handed her the items. Her blond eyebrow raised.

"You can cook?" She watched Hinata take down one of the frying pans that was hanging near the stove.

"Yes I only know the basics really but it's enough to cook eggs." Her soft voice replied.

"But isn't your family rich? Don't you have a bunch of servants for the domestic tasks?" Temari asked as she watched the butter melting in the shiny pan. Hinata began rooting through the draw till she came away with a spatula.

"Yes the branch members serve the main family. I originally learned so I could cook for my teammates on long missions. My old sensei Kurenai encouraged me to learn about it. She told me it was a skill all people should have. She tried to get Kiba and Shino to learn too. Kiba always burned the food since he'd forget to watch it. Shino can cook but somehow all his food ends up tasting like paste." Green eyes watched as Hinata picked up a couple of spices from the shelf next to the stove. Hinata sniffed them before sprinkling a small amount of one onto the eggs. "I'm not familiar with most of these spices. I hope they taste okay. Can you hand me a couple of plates?"

Temari obliged. The two sat together in silence eating the eggs. A strange rattling noise was heard in the hallway before a multi limbed creature burst into the kitchen. It appeared to be made of wood. Hinata activated her byakugan. She was taking her stance when she heard Temari yelling. "Kankuro what the hell do you think you're doing? It's too early for one of your tricks." Kankuro entered dressed in his usual attire though he had yet to do his face paint.

"Not my fault. I got up and was getting ready when I smelled food. The staffs not in this early so I thought maybe someone broke in." He placed his hand behind his head scratching the back of his neck.

"What kind of burglar stops to make himself breakfast?" Temari grumbled at her brother.

"I don't know. I knew it wasn't your cooking since nothings on fire."

"Hinata made us breakfast. It was actually very good. Too bad there's none left." The blond smirked at her brother. He fired a glare back at her. "What are you doing up so early anyway?"

"Got to meet up with the wall patrol before I go to the academy to discuss the uses of puppets as battle weapons. I'm also bringing a few of the small training puppets for some of the older kids to try." He smiled as he spoke.

"I thought you were due at the academy a couple of days ago."

"Yeah well with the Yorin issue things got rearranged." Dark eyes blinked as he looked over at the midnight haired woman. Hinata lower her eyes to the ground. He watched her get up and take her plate and chop sticks to the sink. "Well anyway I need to finish getting ready. I'm sure you both have a busy day ahead of you. Also if you ever make food again be sure to come and get me." He grinned before walking out.

"He's right we should get going. Thank you for cooking. I was being sincere it was good." Hinata nodded her response eyes still focused on the floor as she followed the older girl out. She followed Temari out of the house. The first traces of day beginning to show in the sky overhead. Hinata felt goose bumps rise on her arms from the morning chill. "This is the fastest way to the Kazekage tower from our house. Since it's the tallest building here don't worry about not being able to find it. I'll give you a tour once there. I know you know the basic layout and where the Kazekage's office is but you'll need to know where the general filing room, elder council room and things like that are. Don't be surprised when you spend half your day running messages for Gaara. Some days I swear he thought I was a messenger hawk." She turned to meet blank pale eyes.

"I will do my best to remember where things are." Was the quiet response. Temari sighed.

"The jobs not as bad as I make it sound. I'm just a combat ninja. I just hate being in the office and dealing with all the political bullshit and paperwork. So don't take my words too seriously. I'm sure you'll be great at it being from a large clan." The blond said. She smiled at the younger woman. The pale smile she received in return did not make it to the lavender tinted eyes.

They arrived at the tower a minute later. As promised Temari started the tour at the lower level. Hinata did the best she could to remember where everything was though she was sure she'd get mixed up as to which rooms were general files were kept vs which were jutsu files. At least it was easy to remember where the messenger hawks were kept since it was the top floor. They ended the tour at the kazekage's office. "This is your desk." The woman gestured at the desk near the Kazekage's door.

Hinata looked at the desk. It was cluttered with papers and scrolls. Most of which were green. Hinata moved around to sit in the chair behind the mess. She noticed that there were two pictures. One showed a younger version of the man who previously owned the desk he was next to a taller young man who shared facial features. The other must have been his genin team. The sight of the second photo made Hinata long for team eight. "What should I do with these photos?"

"Oh I thought that they already cleared the desk of his personal property." Temari looked around the room. She moved over to box. She dumped its contents which appeared to be blank paper onto the floor. "Here you go. Put them in here and any other personal items you find. Now let's get down to business."

"First let's gather the scrolls and bring them to Gaara to review." Temari suggested. Hinata held the pile in her arms while Temari knocked on the door.

"Enter." Was heard a moment later. The two wondered in to see Gaara sitting head down reviewing some documents.

"Hey little brother. I'm showing Hinata how to be your assistant. Where do you want these scrolls?" She asked. Gaara looked up at his sister and then at Hinata. He blinked twice before replying.

"Place them on the right side of my desk." The bluenette obeyed. She gently dropped the scrolls onto his desk before moving back to Temari. She could feel him staring at her. "Why are you wearing that?" He asked as she turned to face him once more. Hinata flushed. Her arms instinctively gong to cover herself. She swallowed the lump in her throat before answering.

"I don't have many cloths with me. Kankuro advised me not to wear my leaf jonin uniform and this was all I had other than formal kimonos and sleeping attire." She glanced up into those intense green eyes before staring at the spot in front of his desk.

"I see. Temari after her shift ends take her to the market to buy more appropriate clothing." He turned back to his papers.

"I don't have much money to buy…"

"Temari take some of my money to buy Hinata cloths fitting of a sand ninja and my assistant." His gruff voice cut her off. "Oh and here are the d level missions that need distributing. Please bring it down to Baki. The teams are already listed." He held out a large folder to them. Temari nudged Hinata. She took the hint and moved forward to take it. "You are dismissed." He said as the folder left his hand. Hinata bowed.

The rest of the morning was filled with paper work. Filing mission reports. Hinata noticed that the ones she was given were all d or c ranked missions. 'Makes sense they don't want me to know anything important.' She thought. It was early afternoon when Temari suggested they go get lunch. The heat stole Hinata's breath as they exited the building. 'I hadn't realized how much the buildings stem the heat. I wonder if there is some kind of air circulation system in place that isn't obvious.'

They sat at a stand that sold pitas filled with spiced meat and some pickled vegetables. "Is all the food served here spicy?" Hinata asked after taking her first bite into the strange dish.

"Most restaurants and food stands us spices to counter act the salt in the meat." Temari answered.

"What do you mean counter act the salt?" The younger woman inquired.

"Most of the meat here is heavily salted to help prevent spoilage. Chicken being one of the few exceptions. Since they are grain feed they can be raised and breed in Suna its self. Unlike cattle which are far too large and require too many resources to be raised here. Thus the beef here is brought in salted or dried. So the food doesn't reflect this cooks often use heavy spices to cover or tone down the salty taste." Temari finished taking a drink of her water. "Are you almost finished?"

"Yes, I think the heat stole most of my appetite." Hinata said.

"That can happen. You'll get used to it. I'm going to order a couple of these to go for Gaara. I doubt he's eaten yet. Making sure he eats is another of your responsibilities as his assistant. He is often stuck in the office or meetings so it's your job to bring him food. He's not picky so you don't have to worry about getting something he won't like. Also don't over fill yourself on lunch since you'll probably have to take a bite or two out of everything you bring till he feels you are trust worthy."

The pair returned to the tower to find a young man with dark brown hair standing near Hinata's desk. He appeared to be peering into the box that contained Yorins personal items. "Shotaro how can we assist you?" Temari asked as they approached the tall man. He glanced at Hinata before returning his eyes to Temari.

"I was told to report here this afternoon for my new mission." The young man's burly voice said. "I see the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" Temari asked.

"The rumor that Yorin was killed by a leaf kunoichi in a bar fight. That the Suna council demanded retribution from the Hyuga clan. Also that the Kazekage spared the girls life." The young man said his eyes settled on the bluenette at Temaris side.

"This is Hinata." Temari motioned to the woman next to her. "Hinata this is Shotaro one of our jonin. Hinata's sister was the one who fought and killed Yorin. Hinata volunteered to take her sisters place. The Kazekage found more value in Hinata becoming a Suna ninja then in the death of an innocent member of a prominent clan from an allied nation."

The young man nodded. "The Kazekage is wise indeed to see more value in life then in death." Temari walked to the door and knocked. Quickly her brother told them to enter. They did. Shotaro entered behind them.

"What do you need Temari?" Gaara asked looking up from his newest stack of papers. The blond nudged Hinata's shoulder. Lavender eyes looked started for a moment then she remembered the bag in her hand and began to walk forward. Green eyes watched her approach.

"Kazekage sama we brought you lunch." Hinata said in her quiet voice. Gaara turned toward his sister. She nodded. He took the bag of food and placed it on his desk.

"Thank you." Hinata bowed to him before turning to walk back toward his sister. She could almost feel the glare of the red haired man on her back.

"Temari that errand we talked about earlier. Why don't you take Hinata now to do it? This should be adequate for the items needed." He pulled a wad of money out of his desk. Temari walked up to her little brother hand held out.

"Alright but there's still a lot of papers to go through." She said.

"They can wait till tomorrow. You will be training her for a few more days that should be enough time to get caught up." Temari bowed to the younger man before leaving the pale beauty at her side.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto

Hiashi approached the gates to the leaf with a heavy heart. His thoughts on his eldest daughter as they had been for the entire three day journey. Was she alright? Was she being tortured? Where they experimenting on her because of her blood line limit? Would he ever get to see her again? 'I have to find a way to bring her home.' He led the group of tired Hyuga through the gates of the Leaf only to be stopped by Kurenia Yuhi. She was glaring at him.

"Hyuga Hiashi and Hyuga Hanabi are to come with me to report the Hokage immediately. The rest of your family is to go home. Follow me." The red eyed woman turned and began heading toward the large building. The three walked silently into the Hokage office. Hiashi was surprised by the sight that awaited him in the office. The Hokage sat behind her desk head resting on her hands. The young Nara leaned against the wall to her left. Two other figures that he recognized as his daughters former teammates stood off to the right.

The office door closed. "What happened Hiashi?" The blond asked. Her voice was calm.

"Hanabi got into a brawl with a young male sand nin. It got out of hand and the man died. The people of the sand started calling for retribution. 'A life for a life' I believe were the exact words the young Kazekage used." Hiashi said. He tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

"That doesn't explain why Suna is now claiming that Hinata is a Sand Nin." Kibas voice growled out. He had a fist raised. "How does Hanabi killing some guy end with Hinata being left behind?" Shino had his arms wrapped around his friend's shoulders.

"They said that we could pay the life owed with another of our choice but it had to be equal value." He sighed.

"So just like always you sacrificed Hinata. Hinata who was never good enough for you and your stupid clan." Kiba was straining against his friends arms. His face contorted in a snarl.

"I did not sacrifice her. She volunteered to take Hanabi's place. She stood before the Kazekage and offered her life. Before I could do anything the Kazekage accepted. Do you have any idea the terror I felt watching the sand circle her neck. I thought they were about to kill her. I was shaking with relief when the Kazekage helped her stand and announced that she was no longer a leaf ninja but would now be a sand nin. That she would literally be taking the place of their fallen ninja."

"Why didn't you volunteer?" Kurenia asked. She still stood by the door at their backs.

"I would have if Hinata had given me the chance." The white eyed man shouted. Brown eyes flicked from the white eyed man to the silent young woman next to him.

"Hanabi how did this situation come about? Why did you kill the sand ninja?" Tsunade asked.

"He pissed me off." The girls only reply.

"You murdered a ninja of an allied village because he pissed you off?" This came from the Nara. His eyebrow was raised as he looked at the young girl. She glared up at him.

"Yes he acted just like all the other men I've had to deal with over the past couple of years and it pissed me off. So I fought him. Didn't mean to kill him but oh well." The girl spat back.

"What the HELL do you mean by that? Your sister is now a prisoner of Suna because of you. She sacrificed herself to save you and all you can do is stand there and act like a brat." Kiba looked at her with angry wide eyes.

"Oh yes heaven forbid I don't sing the praises of princess _Hinata_." She spoke her sister's name as though it were a curse. "Beautiful sweet selfless princess Hinata, no longer the shame of the Hyuga clan. The woman every boy and man in town is in love with. They follower her around like loyal dogs and howl in praise of her." Tears started to build in the cold white eyes of the young woman. "Even Konohamaru only came to see me in the hope of seeing my precious sister and gaining her attention."

"Konohamaru? What does he have to do with this?" The Hokage asked.

"My entire life I was the better sister. I was the one who was praised for my strength and skill. Now I'm nobody. Boys come and they talk with me or ask me to train but it's not because of me that they are asking. Oh no they are always looking for a way to get closer to her. Never me. Even after you give them everything, they still only want her. I'm glad she's gone now maybe people will start to recognize me once more." The tears were flowing freely now.

"Daughter…" Haishi's eye were wide. He moved to hug his youngest.

"You killed a man and all but condemned your sister because you were jealous some boy wanted to date her instead of you." Shino screamed. All eyes turned to the bug user. The buzzing from within his jacket a storm waiting to break free.

"Be that as it may this is probably the best outcome we could have hoped for given the situation." Shikamaru said. Shino lowered his arms.

"What do you mean?" Kurenia asked. The young man sighed.

"Had they taken Hinabi or even Haishi offered himself they would be dead. The elders of Suna would not allow the murder of one of their own to live among them. I believe the same would be true if Lord Haishi had offered himself. Though we are at peace now I know of our struggles with them in the past. Many of the older Suna residence remember and resent some of our previous actions. Hinata being innocent of the crime as well as having assisted Suna with missions, such as the one to rescue the Sabaku no Gaara's student, gave him a loophole. By Hinata offering herself the matter didn't have to end in death. A death that would have strained the alliance between our nations as well as friendships here. Now the only question we need to focus on is how we are going to get her back. This is a troublesome thing indeed."

"I see your point. I have to say that the Kazekage was very cunning in his actions. He managed to appease his people while not doing damage to existing political relationships." The Hokage said with a wry smile. "Hyuga Hanabi you are suspended until further notice for violence against allied ninja and endangering the peace treaty between Konohagakure and Sunagakure. You are dismissed." She watched the young girl who was still crying walk out the door. After a few moments the Hokage continued. "We need to think of a viable way to get Hinata back. The Kazekage may have been able to save her life but the Suna council will not stand for him to allow her to just come right back to Konoha."

"Though it is rare ninja of various nations have transferred. We just need to think of a viable reason for her to transfer or at least come back to the Leaf." Shikarmaru sighed.

"Marriage." Hiashi stated.

"What?" Kiba looked intensely at Hyuga patriarch.

"A marriage to one of the leading clans. It is the oldest and most traditional reasons to transfer from one village to another. It is usually the woman who transfers."

"I'll do it?" Kibas voice was calm.

"I would also be honored to have Hinata's hand." Shino said. He looked at the Hokage. "Just tell me what forms to fill out."

"It is not that simple boys." The blond sighed.

"It may be best if we save that option for last. For now maybe we should focus on any other options such as asking to use her for a mission or requesting her as an ambassador." Shikarmaru said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Note

So this I've been playing around with this chapter for awhile and it still doesn't feel quite right but I decided to finally post it. I figure I can edit it later. Sorry it took awhile I got full time at my job which unfortunately leaves less time for writing. I'd like to thank everybody that reviewed. For the reviewer who mentioned my other story he didn't know, I'm trying to write the next chapter. I'm also fighting with it. The next chapter for it is my priority.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Kiba kun,_

 _By now you have heard what occurred in Suna. I'm sorry it has taken nearly three weeks to write. I assure you I am well, though when I volunteered to take my sister's place I did not expect to be. I expected to die. Instead I have taken the place of the man Hanabi killed. I know I am only alive due to the Kazekage's kindness. Naruto told me how Gaara has truly changed from the boy we saw at the chunin exams so many years ago. Though I didn't really see it until now. I still can't believe I am a Sand nin. I was told that I am also no longer a Hyuga. It feels odd to see only Hinata written on things such as my weekly pay. It's one of the many adjustments of my new life._

 _I am currently living in the Kazekage's home. This is supposed to be a temporary situation. I work as the Kazekage's assistant, this was the job of the man that was killed. The job isn't bad, just boring. My days are filled with filing and running errands. I'm basically Shizune. Though I probably have it easier since I've never seen the Kazekage drink. Gaara and his family are a bit distant, but they treat me with kindness and respect._

 _They are testing my skills. I had a test in genjutsu already. I saw through the seduction illusion easily. I was not expecting to face two other genjutsus right after. I was able to dispel them both, but it took time. I'm not sure when or what the other tests will be, since they seem to be scheduled when certain ninja are available. I hope to be able to go on missions soon. Even if they are not to the Leaf. It is so hot here, I no longer wear my jacket. I miss seeing trees and green grass almost as much as I miss you, Shino and Akamaru. Please give Akamaru a hug for me._

 _Have they replaced me on our tracking team? A part of me selfishly hopes not. Most nights I think back on our missions together. I miss your jokes and Shino pointing out rare insects. These thoughts help me sleep. I really wish I had pictures of everyone and my family. I didn't think to bring any with me, since I thought I would be seeing everyone soon. I still hope for that, though I know it is unlikely. I wonder how big Mirai is? I hope you all are still able to help Kurenai sensei. Shikamaru is being assigned more diplomatic missions so he has less time. That was the case before I left at least._

 _I have a favor to ask of you. Please look after Hanabi. I don't know what caused her to kill that man, but I am worried for her. Something is wrong. I don't know what happened but a little over half a year ago she changed. I tried talking with her before all this, but she wouldn't talk to me. It scares me that she might get into even worse trouble than what happened in Suna. I won't be there to protect her this time. I'm not expecting you to get close to her, just do what you can._

 _Hoping to hear from you soon._

 _Your friend,_

 _Hinata_

Hinata blew on the last few lines of ink before rolling the letter up. She stood picking up an identical scroll addressed to Shino. Carefully she made her way to the messenger hawks. The attendant Takuma greeted her.

"What has the Kazekage got for me now?" He said with a smile that seemed to triple the wrinkles on his tanned face.

"Oh um. These are for Konoha, but they aren't from the Kazekage. They are letters to my friends. I miss them very much and don't want them to worry about me." She said as she handed them to him.

"Ah, then I don't need to use the faster hawks. I'll take care of these. I'm sure you have important work to do."

Hinata approached her desk as the Kazekage returned from his meeting. She bowed, the ponytail of dark hair flowed to the side exposing her pale neck. "Kazekage sama do you require anything of me? Did you eat during your meeting with the elders?" She rose back up to meet his eyes.

"No, I don't need anything at the moment." His tone was tired.

"Did the meeting not go well?" Her voice held concern. She flinched as his eyes turned hard. Hinata lowered her own to rest on the white of his Kage robes.

"I don't believe that is any of your concern. Go down to Baki on the first floor and retrieve the genin team mission reports." He walked into his office. She sighed and headed to do as he wished.

'Every time I ask any question about what's going on he gets like that. If they really think I'm some kind of spy, why would they keep me working for the Kazekage? I wish Temari was here. Maybe she could explain things to me. I wonder how long she will be away.' Hinata opened the door to gather the day's genin team reports. This had already become routine. She walked in silently to have the older man look up and extend a few folders out to her without a word. Half of his face was obscured by cloth. The half she could see had the same hard look in it as always. She gave a short bow and said her thanks before taking the folders from him and returning to place them in the Kazekage's office. She deposited the documents on the left side of his desk.

"File these." The redhead gestured to a stack of papers on the right half of his desk without looking up. Pale eyes looked at the rather large stack.

'How can he get through so much in such a short time? Well, now I know what my afternoon looks like.' Quietly she walked back to the filing room. 'I wonder how the filing cabinets are not overflowing.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru waited by the Konoha gates. He leaned against the wall, staring up at the wisps of clouds that floated by. He looked as lazy as ever, though his mind was far from relaxed. He knew that the plan to bring Hinata back home didn't have a high probability of success, but it had been all they could think of aside from marriage. First they would request to use Hinata for a scouting mission and as an ambassador to discuss trade route upgrades. Then the plan was to negotiate for Hinata to stay.

They had originally thought of trying to do this through messenger hawks, but Hiashi begged them not to. If one of the hawks were intercepted it would be known that there was an unsealed Hyuga in Suna. This would not only put Hinata in danger, but the byakugan. He did not trust the sand ninjas to keep her safe. Heck the man had already accused them of conducting experiments on Hinata's eyes. Shikamaru knew that Hiashi was just being paranoid. He had been around the young Kazekage enough to know he didn't have Orochimaru tendencies.

It also didn't help that before the Hokage had time to come up with a plan, the Hyuga elders had further pissed Suna off by demanding the right to seal her. The answer they received was far from friendly. The letter began by saying if a Hyuga ever threatened another citizen of Suna, there would be war. It ended with them saying she was no longer a Hyuga and would have no sir name till she married. A copy of this letter along with a not so friendly order to learn to control her shinobi greeted Tsunade only the morning before. One broken desk later Hiashi was sent home with the knowledge that if Suna declared war because of them, they would tie up every Hyuga adult and present them as a gift at Suna's gates.

A blond head eclipsed his vision. She laughed at him. "Some genius ninja. So lost in the clouds that anyone could sneak up on you. You're lucky I'm not an enemy or you'd be done for." She turned away and crossed her arms.

"Temari, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Konoha requested a representative, so here I am. Don't look surprised. Who were you expecting Gaara to send? Kankuro is not good at making fair trade agreements. Or is it you were hoping to steal back a certain new sand kunoichi? If that was your plan, it was a really stupid one." She started heading toward the hokage tower.

"Speaking of Hinata, where is she?" Shikamaru asked. Temari looked over toward the sun which had just begun its descent.

"Probably finishing up a large pile of documents she had to file before heading back to the house for dinner."

"What do you mean? We requested to borrow her for a mission!" He ran to catch the wind kunoichi.

"I have your answer for that in my pocket. I'm guessing you can already tell that the answer is no, but Gaara phrases it in a better way. Though you might want to order the Hokage a new desk as a cautionary measure." She threw her head back and laughed. Shikamaru grimaced.

The young man knocked on the Hokage's door. "Come in." The pair entered. Tsunade looked up from her papers. She didn't seemed surprised to see only the two of them. "Welcome back, Temari."

"Thank you Hokage sama. Shall we get right down to the true purpose of my coming here, or are we going to discuss some minor trade ideas to keep up appearances? I know our glass merchants would be most interested if there was an easier route." She smiled at the older woman. Tsunade's lips thinned. "I have Gaara's answer to your request to loan Hinata for this tracking mission of yours." She held out a small scroll. "Though we all know the mission in question has nothing to do with her tracking any rouge nin."

"We would like to see Hinata returned to the village of the Leaf. What do we need to do?" Tsunade's voice was calm. The delicacy of the situation called for her to be calm.

"Hand over Hanabi Hyuga to be executed." Temari's voice was blank. "That is the only thing the council will accept."

"How can the Kazekage expect–"

"Gaara does not wish for this, but the council does. One of them is still pushing to take Hinata's life. Gaara put a stop to that. He even managed to convince the other two that her being a sand shinobi gives us an advantage. They are hoping that once she marries, her bloodline will be passed down. Though the council is still worried about her being a spy or the reason that Gaara spared her."

"What do you mean? Why do they think Gaara spared her?" Shikamaru asked.

"One of our councilman, the same one pushing for her death, thought that Gaara spared her life because he wants her for himself. He thinks Gaara wants her for his bride. Oddly the other two didn't seem to mind that idea. They would like to see him married."

"Is that the reason?" Tsunade asked.

"Not from what I could tell. He barely looks at any woman. Hinata is no different. Though she's already starting to amass a fan club of younger ninja." Temari stated. The Hokage sighed. She rested her elbows on her new desk, interlacing her fingers. "Honestly I'm not sure why he did it. If I had to guess it would be because Hinata literally has never done anything to harm our village. Hell, she has helped us in the past. That and being a friend of Naruto's, whose opinion Gaara greatly values. Speaking of the unknown. Did Hanabi explain why she killed Yorin?"

"No. That is still under investigation." The Hokage answered.

"I'm hoping to at least bring that answer home from this otherwise pointless trip. We're hoping that information will appease the councilman and get him off our back. Gaara also advises that you place extra security around Hyuga Hanabi. He feels that the head of the Memori clan might try something. The family seems to have taken Yorin's death as a personal insult. They were even angrier that his murder wasn't avenged with blood." The blonde sighed. "This business has been very stressful on all of us. Gaara has been in constant meetings. He's kept most of this from her. He is trying to get her comfortable being a Suna ninja. We are all trying to. Your interference as well as that of the Hyuga is only making things harder on all of us. Can we postpone any further talks till tomorrow?"

"Of course. I thank you and the Kazekage for his warning. Do you need an escort to your chambers?" Tsunade asked.

"Are they the ones I usually have while staying here?"

"They are."

"Then I can make it there by myself. See you in the morning." The younger woman bowed and exited the office.

"Shikamaru, I want you to investigate Hanabi, as well as pass on the Kazekage's warning to the Hyuga. If you can't find a reason, I may have to bring in Yamanaka. In case there is something larger behind her attack." She looked over at the young man who had his eyes closed. "We cannot afford a repeat of her actions. Also if her mind has been tampered with." He nodded.

"I think I know where to start. I will work on it in the morning."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata looked out the window as she filed the last document. The sun was starting to set. 'Guess I can call it a day.' Her stomach grumbled. 'Oh that's right. I wrote to Shino and Kiba instead of eating lunch.' Hinata wandered out into the street. Most of the stalls and outdoor venders were beginning to pack up. She walked over into the small café restaurant. "I'll take two orders of curry chicken and rice to go please. Could you package each order separately?" The woman at the counter smiled back at her as Hinata handed over the money. She looked around the café. It was a place she often went for lunch. The restaurant was usually cooler than the outdoor stalls. Most of the tables were taken. 'So many couples. I guess this would be around the time most people would go out. I wonder what it's like to go on a date. To have someone return my love...' Her mind began to wonder to a certain blonde. Shaking her head she pushed Naruto to the back of her mind. 'One good thing about being a Suna ninja is that I won't run into him. Maybe being away will break the last hold he has on my heart.' Hinata was brought out of her thoughts by the woman presenting her food.

A soft knock followed by a gruff "enter". The bluenette walked into Gaaras office. The red head looked up from the scroll. He glanced to the dark windows before asking. "What are you still doing here?"

"I brought you some dinner." She held up one of the bags she was carrying. Slowly she approached him. She smiled at the suspicious green eyes. "I thought you'd be hungry since you were in a meeting during lunch. As if to answer for him, his stomach made a gurgling sound.

He watched her try to suppress a giggle at the noise of his unruly stomach. "That is very kind of you. You do not need to concern yourself with my eating habits." She cleared a small spot before placing the bag down on crowded desk. A small blush graced her pale cheeks.

"I know. It's no trouble. You work so hard that you forget to take care of yourself sometimes. Since you give so much to me and the village, I thought maybe I could help take care of you. T-that came out wrong. I-I-I meant since you're my friend and boss and…" Pale eyes focused on her hands. She had worked for years to get her stutter under control. Moments like this seemed to trigger it still. The slight pink turned brighter. "I'm going to go now." She bowed and began to make her way to the door.

"Thank you again for the meal and for your concern." If she had turned she would have seen the barest trace of a smile on his pale lips. He watched her leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I would like to say a special thank you to Nika8 for helping with my spelling and grammar. Also thank you to those that reviewed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata dove out of the way of the puppet its blade missing her by inches. She tried to run at the dark hooded puppet master. The sand slipping under her sandals. Taking a moment she activated her byakugan. She stared at the puppet that was approaching her. With no chakra flow of its own the movements were unpredictable. She was forced back once more as the puppet opened its mouth to release a storm ok kuni.

She panted. Sweat dripped down her flushed face. The sun was high. She took a kuni from her pouch and threw it at the puppet, embedded it in the wood before the explosion tag went off. She caught her breath as the cloud of dust surrounded the puppeteer. She watched the blue strands of chakra extending from the puppet to it's master. Another set of strings erupted to her right. 'It must be another puppets. I need to end this soon.'

She watched the blue strands wave in her direction before the puppet burst forth from the receding dust cloud. It's wooden hand in a fist striking out. She took the hit to the face before the clone vanish. She appeared behind the puppet. She tapped its back where the strings seemed to attach. Two of them fell away. The puppet slumped to the left. Hinata struck twice more severing the connection. Embedding chakra into her feet she sped at the Kankuro.

Her fist glowing blue she jumped out at the puppet masters back. He turn whipping his puppet in front. Wood exploded into the air as she cut through the puppet. The man with the purple rimmed eyes grew wide at the roar released by her fists.

He felt her tap his right should before it fell uselessly to his side. She removed her arm from the puppets shell as she rotated around it to hit his other arm disabling it as well.

Panting she turned to look at the red haired man in the distance. He gave a nodd. The two combatants relaxed. "I didn't know you could turn off the connection points to the puppets."

"I didn't know for certain either until I tried. I had to observe very closely to notice the connection points built into the puppets. I'm just lucky that you didn't use poison. You probably would have gotten me earlier if you had."

"Normally I do use poison as part of my arsenal but since this is just a skills test, I figured I didn't want to kill you." He grinned at her. She returned it. They both turned to see the Kazekage. He has a perplex look on his face. Green eyes moved up her arms to her face.

"Are you alright?"

Hinata was a bit startled by the question. It took her a moment to answer. "I have some scrapes and bruises but no serious injuries."

"Your arms are all red as is your face."

"Oh yes well I am a bit sunburned."

"I thought you would have adjusted more after being here for over a month. Also your footing on the sand could have cost you greatly."

"Well I have gotten more used to the heat. I just am usually running errands. I'm not outside in the direct sunlight much. Also I haven't really been able to train much since I… Since I became a member of Suna."

"Why have you not been training?"

"I walked around the city with Temari when we went to buy my new cloths. Other then at the academy I didn't see any training areas. So I asked her where most of you ninja train. She told me of an area near the back of the city wall. The one night when I went to go there I was stopped by some ninja on patrol. They recognised me and told me that I am not allowed outside of the city limits without special permission from the Kazekage." She lifted her eyes back up to look at him.

"Kankuro is there still a few targets and training dummies on the roof of the house?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah I think so. Though they probably have to be updated."

"Alright see that the equipment up there is fit for training. Also remind me to inform the anbu that guard the house that she has permission to train up there and she is not just trying to kill me. Also Hinata when we reach the city I want you to head to the medical facility and be treated for your burns."

Hinata felt herself blush though if her face were as red as her arms you wouldn't be able to tell. "Thank you Kazekage but that won't be necessary. I can just make a salve when I return tonight."

"You know medical ninjutsu?"

"I'm not a trained medic like Sakura or Ino but I know some basic healing ninjutsu and I know how to make healing salves for various things."

"When you are healed I would like you to make samples of your salves and bring them to the medical center for testing. I would also like them to verify your medical skills." They had started to head back to the village. He kept his pace with her while Kankuro lead.

"I will do as you ask but might I ask why?"

"We maybe able to benefit from your salve recipe. Depending on what the results are I may ask you to share your recipes with the clinic. Also in case of an emergency it is always useful to know who has medical training. You may take the rest of the day off to heal yourself and rest."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru leaned against the Hokage tower. The early afternoon sun hidden behind a large cloud. 'It's going to rain. I hope it holds off till I'm done with my business.' He sighed. The Hokage had tasked him with finding out why Hanabi had killed the sand nin. Her words in the tower left him almost certain who had caused her to resent her sister. Yet he still needed confirmation before he could confront her. Thus he waited for his target to finish giving his mission report. A few more minutes went by before brown spiky hair crossed his vision.

"Hey!" He called out. "Hold up, I need to discuss something with you." The younger man turned.

"Oh hey Shikamaru. What's up? Is everything alright with Miari?" Konohamaru asked.

"Miari is fine. I have something I need to discuss with you. Why don't we walk to the training area together?"

"Sure I guess. Why do you want to go to the training area?" the younger man asked.

"Some of the questions I have for you are a bit personal. I figured you might not want them over heard." The Nara answered.

"Sooooo what did you want to talk to me about?" Konohamaru asked as they entered the market.

"I would like to know about the kind of relationship you have with Hyuga Hanabi." He watched the color drain from the younger mans face. His head shifted from side to side taking in the people moving around the stalls, bags of goods on their arms.

"You're right. I would like some privacy if I'm going to have to talk about that." Konohamaru increased his speed.

The trees surrounded the two young men. They looked out into the clearing. Training dummies the only other things around. They sat against a tall tree at the edge of the clearing looking out at the field. Shikamaru watched the other man stare out at the training dummies as though he wasn't seeing them at all. With a sigh the younger man began. "It was a few months ago. I went to the Hyuga compound determined to confess my love to Hinata. When they stopped me at the gate I said I had some business to discuss with the heiress, I didn't know that they had given the title to Hanabi. I had heard things but figured after Hinata showed her skills in the war that they would give her back her title. I was so nervous I almost dropped my tea cup when I heard the door open. I was shocked when Hanabi came to greet me. I didn't know what to say when she asked me why I was there so instead of telling her there had been a mistake I just asked her to train with me. Hanabi seemed really happy about the idea so we set up a time a couple of days later. The training went well so she asked if we could plan to keep training together. We set up a couple of days a week that worked for us barring missions. Sometimes after we would grab a bite to eat or she'd ask me to walk her home and we would just talk. It was nice. Once in a while we would train in the compound and I'd get to see Hinata. I still never got up the nerve to confess to her."

"The last time I was at the compound Hanabi asked me if I could meet her kind of late at one of the small waterfalls near the edge of the village. When I asked why she said she needed to get out of the house. That her family had been causing her some stress lately and she wanted my help on her chakra control. When I got to the waterfall that night I didn't see her at first. So I called out her name. She comes walking through the stream of water naked. She's jumping and twirling around on the water. Now I know she's not as beautiful and womanly like Hinata but she is still a nice looking girl. So you can imagine my reaction." The young man looked over at Shikamaru. He merely nodded at him to continue.

"After a few minutes of her prancing around she walks over to me and asked how she did. I didn't know what to say but I don't think she was expecting me to answer. Next thing I know we're kissing and one thing lead to another." Shikamaru turned to see Konohamaru heated face. "I'd never done IT before but I guess instinct took over. When we were done we were laying next to the pond at the base of the fall. Hanabi was lying against my chest. She started snuggling against me. Then she lifts her head up to look at me. She tells me how happy she is to be with me like this. How nobody seems to notice her or cares about her anymore other than me. Then she tells me she loves me."

"What did you do?" Shikamaru tried to keep his voice as blank as possible. He saw Konohamaru grimace.

"I panicked. I got up and started to put my clothes on. She asked me where I was going? She said that I didn't have to worry about us being caught since she told her father she was staying at her teammates house over night for a teamwork exercise. I just kept putting on my cloths. Hanabi then asked me if I loved her. I don't know what possessed me to tell her the truth but I did. I told her that another held my heart. I told her that what we did was unexpected and great but that I loved another and I hoped she and I could still be friends." Shikamaru slapped his hand over his eyes. He shook his head. After a minute he lowered his hand and stared at his young friend. Konohamaru face was dark red.

"What happened next?" Shikamaru asked though he thought he already knew the answer.

"She asked me who it was I loved instead of her. I told her I was Hinata. She started to shake and then she yelled 'Even after all our time together? Was getting closer to her the only reason you came to see me?' She burst into tears and ran off before I even had a chance to answer. I went home after a couple of minutes. I was awake the whole night. I kept expecting Hiashi to come break down my door and kill me. He never did."

"How could you say that to her after you two had? Why did you sleep with her? Didn't you at the very least think you were ruining your chances with Hinata by sleeping with her sister?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know. I don't really think I was thinking at all. It was like my brain shut off. We stopped training together after that. I've tried to apologize a few times but she always runs away."

Shikamaru sighed and stood up. "Well that's part of the mystery solved."

"What mystery?" Konohamaru asked. He slowed his pace now that he had caught up to his friend.

"The mystery of why Hanabi seems to hate her sister. Did you know Hanabi killed a sand nin a few weeks ago when her family was in Suna on business?" Konohamaru shook his head. "Well she did and when questioned there all she would say is all men are the same. When she got back and the Hokage questioned her she mentioned your name. I believe you are the reason she hates Hinata. Though that doesn't explain her specific situation with the sand nin I do believe that he acted much in the same way as you did."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone. Sorry it's been so long. A lot of things changed in my life since the last time I updated to now. the least of which was the death of my laptop. I would like to thank those that have reviewed in the past and those new to my story.


	7. Chapter 7

Good news I'm alive, though my laptop is not, and I didn't forget this existed. I've had a lot of changes happening in my life as well as some writers block. I have been trying to work on this and managed to create a couple of chapters that were discarded and one that will fit in later in the story. Also 1 Happy New Year to you too. I just got your message. Anyway I hope this will get things back on track.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata leaned again post. She took a few deep breaths. A strong presence caused her to lift her head. Lavender tinted eyes looked to the building across. He stood there arms crossed in front of his chest. In one swift movement he stood in front of her. A gasp escaped her at his speed.

"How do you find this training area?" His gruff voice filled the night. She blinked at him. "Do you have all that you require? I see the training post have been replaced and some of the targets."

"Oh yes." Hinata released a nervous laugh. " This will do fine for now thank you."

"How is your sunburn? I hope you are healing quickly." He asked looking closely at her face in the moonlight.

"It's fine. I really didn't need the day off but thank you for your concern." "The corner of his mouth turned up and then returned almost instantly.

"Good I apologies for what you will be walking into at work tomorrow. Asking Kankuro to cover for you for the day appears to have been an error in my judgement. I hope it won't take too much extra work to fix things. For someone who has to be precise with his placement in order to control puppets he seems unable to use that skill in other applications."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Hinata turned away blushing at his closeness.

"Are you're alright? You seem red still. Though it is a bit hard to tell in the moonlight."

"I'm fine really." She made a small wave of her hand to reassure him. "Are you just getting in?"

"Yes I had to look over some documents Temari sent me for finalization. There were a couple of critics to some of the trails but I actually think the new route will be better for many traders both ways with a bit of road construction."

"Oh well that's good." She stared off at the moon. "From the meetings I've been a part of with my family I know there can be many obstacles. People will often refuse to compromise even if it benefits them."

"Do you miss them? Gaara asked. Hinata seemed surprised by the question.

"Yes a bit. I was never very close to my father. Much of my life I was a disappointment. Things changed a little after the war but still. I thought my sister and I were becoming close then almost a year ago now she wanted nothing to do with me. She would glare at me. Mutter insults under her breath. She's still my sister and I still love her. I just wish I understood why." Hinata trailed off.

"Is there anyone else you miss then?"

"I miss my former teammates terribly, as well as my former sensi."

"You're team was close?" He cocked his head.

"'Kiba and Shino were like the brothers I never had." A smile graced her lips. "They bickered like brothers too. We used train and sometimes just hangout together. They accepted me. They never thought I was weird or condemned me for being weak. Kurenai did her best to train us. She spoke up for me against my father when I was a genin." The smile slipped from her lips. "I'm never going to see any of them again am I." It wasn't a question.

"Though you are still restricted from traveling outside the village does not mean your teammates can't come to visit you if they wish. All they need is to request a visitors pass."

Wide pale eyes bore into him. "Do you mean it? I thought that at the trial you said…". She was stumbling over her words.

"No Hyuga is allowed but the leaf is still our ally. The other noble ninja are welcome here."

Her arms were around his neck before she realized what she was doing. His arms were frozen at his sides. She rose onto her toes. "Thank you." Her voice a warm whisper against his ear. Slowly tan arms encircled her. She leaned into him for a moment before releasing him. His arms withdrawing slowly from her waist. The small figure took a step back. A chuckle escaped her lips. "What is so funny?" The gruff voice asked.

"Well I just realized I kinda hit you with a spontaneous hug attack. I'm luck your sand didn't throw me halfway across the city or crush me into a pile of goo."

"It must not have sensed any malicious intent." He said in a serious tone. She smiled at him. They stood there staring at each other for a few moments the wind pushed her hair back from her face.

"I had better head to bed. Lots of work to catch up on. Good night Lord Kazekage". She bow to him. He inclined his head to her.

"Good night Hinata." He watched her jump from the roof. His hand slowly moving to touch his left ear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata hummed to herself as she finished filling the last of the misplaced paperwork. It had taken three days and a couple of conversations with an embarrassed Kankuro to find and fix things. 'How he could mix up the files this badly in just one day?' She wondered as she walked back to her desk. 'I'm glad i was only out for one day. The office might not recover from a week in Kankuros hands.' A giggle escaped her lips. Hinata stopped as she reached her office floor. "Lord Kazekage is there something you need?" The redhead looked up from the photo on her desk.

"Do I have any meetings or other important business?"

"No meetings that I'm aware of today. You do have some missions to assign and I have the genin mission reports." He nodded to her.

"Please place the mission report folder on my desk and follow me." Hinata blinked before she hurried to due as bid. No words were exchanged as she reappeared from his office. Down the stairs they enter Baki office. "Baki, I need you to hand out the mission assignments today. The teams are listed at the top. I have other business to attend to. I will return later tonight."

"Yes Lord Kazekage." He stood and bowed. As he rose Hinata noted how he eyed her warily. They left the tower and traveled threw the town. People were constantly calling out to him. They stopped their daily tasks to acknowledge and bow to their Kazekage. As they approached the gates of the sand she could no longer contain her curiosity.

"Where are we going?" Pale eyes focused on the red locks ahead of her.

"We are going to finish your assessment since I have time." His reply. Hinata was a bit surprised by this. Last time there were a couple of weeks between her spars.

'I wonder who I'll be up against.' She thought. They traveled the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. Gaara stopped at a rocky area.

"Do you need a moment to prepare?"

"No I'm okay. Who is my opponent?" She asked looking around.

"You will be facing me."


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata stares at the ruby haired man. Her wide bright eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "Don't hold back. Treat me as if I'm a true enemy that you are trying to capture." His voice breaking her out of her stunned silence. She nods. The veins on the side of her eye budged. Her body turns into her standard stance. They stare at each other. Hinata runs at him. Palms glowing blue connected with sand. It splatters and falls to the ground. More sand twists and launches toward her.

"I can't let it touch me." She thought. With grace her body leaps away from the sand. The sand seemed to sparkle with chakra no precise source. It was as if the sand were made from it. The former leaf in trys coming in from the side. A rumbling caught her attention. Diving she moved away from the sand that shot up trying to engulf her.

This sand seemed to have ribbons of chakra flowing through it. 'This sand is different. Then the sand he keeps in his gourd.' A rustling to her right. "Ah!" She exclaims. The sand engulfing her right foot pulling her off balance. As she began to fall she thrust chakra into her foot. The sand burst away. She watches as the sand splits coming at her from both sides. Another leap takes her farther from her target. As she lands her feet are encased in sand. She forces out more chakra to escape. 'I need to get closer.' Dark blue hair whips to the right as the pale hands attempt to slice through the whip like sand.

More sand came at her from the right. A second before the wave crashes upon her she begins the Hyuga ultimate defense. Spinning away the sand which threatened to consume her. Panting her eyes caught the outcrop of rocks. Sweat dripping from her forehead she runs at them.

The corners of Gaara's lips rose as he saw her destination. He flicked his wrist thrust sand towards her. Hinata reaches the rocks. Again she has to use the 7 triangle palm to push the sand back. Aqua eyes stare as he moves closer to her.

She throws a kuni from her thigh pouch. A twist of his fingers his sand bats it away. Her eyes narrow at him. She throws three more kuni towards his face. His sand swats them away easily.

"It's time to end this." He closes in on her. Sand swirls from both sides. In a blink it has her bound. Memories from the chunin exam flood her mind. He give just a little squeeze not enough to truly hurt her.

With a poof she's gone. "Shadow clone. Then where?" A dark blue shadow appears from above.

"Twin lion fists." She shouts. Leaping from the top of the rocks. The energy from her hands roars as it cuts threw the sand. She collided with him sending them both tumbling.

Gaara lifts his head. He uses his left arm to prop himself up. His right hand is on something soft. He looks down into the bright red face of the girl beneath him. "You are doing well. Though I believe we should stop. I think you have burned badly again."

"No iiittts not that." Her soft voice stutters out.

"Then why are you all red?"

"Could you move your hand please?" She asks. Her head turns to the side. Gaara lifts an invisible brow. He looks down at his right hand which is cupping her breast. He blinks. Realization dawns on him. He removes it and stands. The small figure below him sits up.

"I apologize. It was never my intention to…".

"I know." The timid voice cuts in. "It was just an accident. Are you hurt?"

"No though you did come close with the surprise attack."

" If you feel you were able to get a good enough assessment I think we should head back. ". He nods in agreement. The two begin their silent walk back to the village.

XXXxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru stood by the gates to the Leaf. The blonde before him smirked. "Well this meeting had a purpose even if it wasn't the real reason it was called for. I would not try Gaara's patience with such obvious tricks again. He will however be pleased to know we at least have part of a motive as to why the event happened." She took a moment to look at the lazy ninja before her.

"This situation is troublesome."

"Yes it is. Made more so by your villages blatant attempts to take back the Hyūga. I hope you realize that we are doing our best to make her comfortable and keep her safe and happy. I've never seen Gaara put in effort like this for one person. Well I better be off. See you soon." With a wave she began walking away.

Shikamaru watched her go. His eyes admiring a particular part of her body. He stood there for a few minutes after she disappeared from view. His eyes skyward. With a sigh he prepares to head back when a different blonde head comes into view.

"Hey Naruto." He waves to his friend. He saw the smile spread across the blue eyed boys face. He ran the last few paces to the gate.

"Shikamaru it's good to see you man. It's good to be home. How did you know I was going to be here?"

"I didn't. I was seeing off the Suna representative when I spotted you." The brunette pushed off the wall. "I suppose you'll be heading to the Hokage's office?"

"I'm gonna grab some food first. I sent a brief report ahead. They know the mission was a success." The young men began heading in the direction of his favorite ramen stand. People stop and stare at the war hero as he and Shikamaru make their way through the village.

"Shikamaru Nara please wait." The pair turns to see a young man running towards them. As he approaches the distinct white eyes came in to view. The strange Hyuga stopped and gave a small bow. "Nara San and Uzumaki San". He seemed startled by Naruto. He stares at the blond for a few moments.

"What's this about?" Shikamaru asks. The white eyed man shook himself slightly.

"My apologies. Lord Haishi request your presence immediately. He will want to see you as well Uzumaki San. Please follow me." Blue eyes turn to their companion a quizzical expression on his face. The brunet shrugs. The two follow him to the Hyuuga compound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As far as i can remember this is my first full fight scene i've written. I hope it doesn't suck. I don't recall ever seeing Gaara's sand through the eyes of the Byakugan so I did my own interpretation. Well I hope you enjoy. Please review.


End file.
